Sonrisa Falsa
by Nooka
Summary: A member of Cortes' crew catches Tulio and Miguel trying to escape. Tulio gets away and Miguel is left behind without any idea as to who he is. Cortes decides to use this to his advantage. The fate of El Dorado hangs in the balence. Will Miguel remember?
1. Default Chapter

Erm Hi all 'The Road to El Dorado' fans I'm new to this section (duh) I've written two stories and 3 poems so far. I tend to take a while to update but if I were going to abandon a fic it would a) Be taken down and b) It would say so in my bio. I got this idea while watching the film for the third time in a week (yeah yeah, I'm a sad person) and thought to myself hmmm that's a really good idea. This is rated for swearing.  
  
Please don't hurt me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own 'em!!! They're mine I tell you, mine!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Notes:  
  
*Thoughts* ~Scene changes~ #flashbacks#  
  
I would like to apologise if any of the characters are OOC. Sorry we can't all be perfect.  
  
'What's happening here? We're both in barrels that is the extent of my knowledge.'  
  
(Oh come on! D'you really need to know where this quote came from?)  
  
~~~~Some where in the Atlantic 1519~~~  
  
The east suns light cast eerie shadows on the floors and the walls of our prison. Tulio was still hitting his head on the wooden post, trying to figure out a way to get us out of here and back to Spain. I sighed, it seemed impossible to get out of here we were to well guarded and members of the crew were always on deck. I didn't tell Tulio this; I was always the one to keep our spirits up and, no matter how impossible the situation was, I had to keep it that way otherwise Tulio would give up in despair. I leaned back against the wall, wincing as my sore back came into contact with its hard surface. I yawned, the constant knocking from Tulio and the rolling of the ship soon lulled me to sleep despite the pain from my back.  
  
I jumped slightly as something hard hit my stomach, opening my eyes I found it to be an apple. Great I was hungry. The sun was in the west meaning I had been asleep for some time....and Tulio had been hitting his head for some time. I rolled my eyes * He'll knock himself out at this rate* I got up and went cautiously towards him, not wanting to disrupt his train of thought.  
  
"So um how's the escape plan coming?" He stopped banging his head. "Alright I'm getting something." And started banging it again. "Ok here's the plan. In the dead of night you and I grab some provisions, high-jack one of those longboats and row back to Spain like there's no manana."  
  
*Okaay Tulio has completely lost it. There is no way we are going to be able to row back to Spain*  
  
"Row back to Spain? In a row boat? That's your plan is it?"  
  
"That's pretty much it."  
  
"Well I like it *liar* so how do we get on deck?" *signing my own death warrant*  
  
"Hmmmmm....dead of night you and I grab some provisions, high-jack one of those longboats......."  
  
I sighed * we're dead.*  
  
"Well you think of something smart guy!"  
  
*Me?! Right no more head banging for him.*  
  
"Me?! Hey you're the one with the plans!"  
  
Then Altivo neighed. *Maybe the horse could get something for us.*  
  
"I've got an idea, give me a boost." Apple in hand I ascended to the roof of the hold *Now where's Altivo?* "Altivo hey there Altivo want a nice apple?" Altivo trotted up to the hold. "You have to do a trick for me first."  
  
"Miguel you're talking to a horse!"  
  
"All you have to do is find a pry bar." I waved to apple to tempt him *come on Altivo* Altivo trotted off and I heard Tulio snort under me I decided to ignore him.  
  
"Find the pry bar."  
  
"Yes find the pry bar. He's a dumb horse he can't understand pry bar." I was about to answer him when something dropped on the floor. Keys. *wow smart horse*  
  
"Well it's not a pry bar."  
  
I shrugged *better than nothing. What's Altivo doing as a war horse anyway?*  
  
So in the dead of night we unlocked the roof of the hold, Tulio went first and gave me a hand up, then went to grab some provisions. I, on the other hand, gently replaced the roof of the hold and was just sneaking away when I felt something nudge me *uh oh* gulping I turned round. I sighed in relief, it was only Altivo.  
  
"Oh Altivo, thank you. If we could ever return the favour..." he started sniffing me.  
  
"Miguel! He's a ruthless war horse not a poodle!" Tulio hissed. He'd started to lower the boat; I gave Altivo a pat and started towards the longboat. But it seemed Altivo wasn't letting me go that easily, he jumped in front of me and continued sniffing me intently. I tried to push him away but it didn't work, instead Altivo pushed me to the other side of the ship.  
  
"Miguel what are you doing?"  
  
"Altivo won't let me near the longboat." I heard Tulio groan. Then realization dawned on me. "Oh he wants his apple!"  
  
"Well give it to him and let's get out of here!"  
  
I threw the apple to the bow (front) of the ship causing Altivo to trot after it. I made a run for the longboat but as I did so I was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Oh no ye don't." A gruff voice growled.  
  
"Tulio!" I struggled against the sailor who'd grabbed me. Tulio looked up from the longboat, his eyes widened.  
  
"Hang on Miguel!" but the ropes holding the longboat up snapped causing the longboat along with Tulio to go crashing into the stormy ocean below.  
  
"¡Mierda!" I swore, I elbowed the sailor in the stomach and ran to where the longboat disappeared.  
  
"JUMP MIGUEL!!" I gulped; it was a longer drop than when we'd jumped into those barrels back in Spain. I looked back at the sailor; he was recovering faster than I'd expected him to. I took a deep breath and swung my legs over the side of the ship...and was grabbed from behind again.  
  
"Thought you'd get away huh? I'll make you pay for that bastardo." He pulled back his fist and slammed it into my stomach. I gasped and sank to my knees holding my stomach. I heard a loud neigh and the sound of hoofs galloping towards us, looking up I see that Altivo is stood in a defensive position in front of me.  
  
"Move it you damn horse!" the sailor whispered threateningly. Altivo snapped at his fingers forcing him backwards. Seeing my chance I decided to sneak away, unfortunately the sailor saw me. He lunged at me, Altivo followed suit but lost his footing and fell overboard, where Tulio had taken the longboat down, with a splash. The sailor grabbed me and laughed.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now." He grinned, revealing yellow teeth. I opened my mouth to call for Tulio but he punched me.  
  
"I'd hold your tongue if I were you." He growled, pulling back his fist to punch me again when he stopped. All the colour drained from his face. His features contorted in pain, that's when I heard growling coming from behind him. I pulled out of his now weakened grasp and looked behind him. Stood there was a chocolate brown dog. *Where the heck did that come from?* I edged away from the sailor and the dog and turned around to run to the longboat. I felt something hard come into contact with my head, a sharp pain and then blackness to the sounds of frantic barking.  
  
~~Tulio's POV: Somewhere mid Atlantic 1519~~  
  
*Ow. Ok plan. Need escape plan. Come on Tulio. Think.* I'd been hitting my head for hours, it was supposed to help me think but all got was a black eye and one heck of a migraine. But I mustn't give in Miguel is counting on me to get us out of here. Speaking of Miguel, he'd fallen asleep. Well at least I wouldn't have to see him wince every time he moved. I was surprised at Miguel, I'd thought he'd yell or at least make some noise when we'd gotten flogged. I knew I would have done but I didn't. If Miguel could take it then so could I. I carried on hitting my head *Come on Tulio THINK!"  
  
"So um how's the escape plan coming?"  
  
*Wait....*  
  
"Alright I'm getting something..." *No it's gone.* *Aha!* "Ok here's the plan. In the dead of night you and I grab some provisions, high-jack one of those longboats and row back to Spain like there's no manana." *I'm a genius* "Back to Spain? In a rowboat?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I like it! So how do we get on deck?"  
  
*Err* "Dead of night you and I grab some provisions, high-jack one of those longboats..."  
  
He sighed which got me mad. It was a good plan! I'd like to see him some up with anything better.  
  
"Well you think of something smart guy!" "Me?! Hey you're the one with the plans!"  
  
Suddenly he looked up. "I've got an idea, give me a boost."  
  
*What is he up to?*  
  
"Altivo, hey Altivo. Want a nice apple?"  
  
*Great he's talking to a horse*  
  
"You have to do a trick for me first. All you have to do is find a pry bar."  
  
I snorted. *It's a dumb horse. What makes him think that it could find a pry bar* finally my patience ran out.  
  
"Miguel you're talking to a horse!"  
  
"Find the pry bar."  
  
"Yes find the pry bar. He's a dumb horse. He can't understand pry bar."  
  
Then I heard a thud and looked down. A set of keys.  
  
"Well it's not a pry bar."  
  
~~~~Later that night~~~~~  
  
Miguel gave me a boost up to the bars and I unlocked it, pushing the lid across the deck as quietly as I could. I pulled Miguel up, went to the longboat and started loading on the food and water which would have to last us until we got to Spain. I loaded on the last box and jumped into the boat.  
  
"Miguel what are you doing?"  
  
"Altivo won't let me near the longboat." I groaned *great now the horse wants to come*  
  
"Oh he wants his apple."  
  
"Well give it to him and let's get out of here!"  
  
I started to lower the boat down. I looked up, thinking I'd heard something but shook my head.  
  
"Tulio!" I looked up. *Oh God*  
  
"Hang on Miguel!" I let go of the rope to jump for the ship but the ropes holding the longboat up snapped sending me crashing to the waves below.  
  
"Damn it." I sat down, holding my head in my hands. "I need to get Miguel off that ship." I was interrupted from my thoughts by a loud splash and a neigh. I looked and saw the horse thrashing in the water. A shadow passed over us; I looked up to see one of the ships very close to me. I grabbed the ores and began to row but it was too late; the ship tipped the row boat, throwing me into the water. I struggled to reach the surface, my lungs burning. After what seemed like an eternity I broke the surface under the rowboat, the horse was there too, panicking. I took a deep breath and looped some rope under the horse. I climbed onto the top of the boat and started to pull on the rope, fortunately another ship passed by causing a wave which tipped the longboat back to its original position. I pulled myself back into the longboat and looked around....*where's Miguel?* then all went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter one. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Another will follow if I get enough reviews for it.  
  
REVIEW!! Heh heh....please.  
  
Nooka 


	2. Desacostumbrado

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will. 

Notes:

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

**Scene/time changes.**

Hopefully this chapter will make more sense than the last one.

**_"This could be our destiny, our fate." _**

**_"Miguel if I believed in fate I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice."_**

* * *

Tulio slowly cracked open his eyes, squinting against the sunlight. He groaned and sat expecting to see Miguel at the other end of the boat but only a horse greeted him. His eyes widened as the event s of the previous night came rushing back. T**he boat falling. The horse plummeting down. The waves crashing into the rowboat. **Tulio groaned and buried his head in his hands, what was he going to do? _How on earth am I going to cope? I've never been apart from Miguel for long._ A whiney and a lick brought him back to the present. He patted Altivo's nose.

"Guess it's just you and me now Altivo."

Altivo neighed in response.

"We're too far away now to row back to Spain, horse, at least I think we are."

Tulio reached out for the oars and frowned. Picking it up Tulio sighed. It was that stupid map. A bit wet but still clear enough to follow. _Well I suppose I could go. It's what Miguel would have…no would do._ Tulio shook his head. Miguel couldn't be dead he didn't have any proof. _Yet_ a sarcastic voice in his head replied. _For all you know he could be._ Tulio scowled. _I'm going to remain positive. Miguel is not dead._ The sarcastic voice didn't reply and Tulio started rowing. _I wonder what's happened to Miguel. It feels weird without him prattling on about something or other._ Tulio felt tears come to his eyes he shook his head angrily_. Guys don't cry_. He remembered his father telling him at one point. But Tulio couldn't help it. He felt like he'd lost not only his best friend but also his brother. Altivo nudged his leg and Tulio broke out of his thoughts and wiped away his tears. _Be strong. You might see him again._

He reached over Altivo for the supplies that had made it and hungrily took a bite out of his bread but left the water well alone. _I'm going to have to ration. Who knows how long I'll be out here…and the horse is going to need feeding too. _He thought looking at the horse, who was currently drinking the seawater.

"ALTIVO! NO YOU DUMB HORSE!!"

**Cortes' ship.**

Meanwhile Miguel was lying unconscious in a cell with Orion (the dog) keeping a close watch on him.

Orion yawned, those idiots had tried to throw the poor human overboard. Orion could never understand humans, they were an extremely weird species and that was not including walking around on two paws. But this human was different…and it was moving. Orion got up and licked its face causing it to wake completely.

"Hey! Quit it." It mumbled.

Orion sat down and cocked her head in amusement as it glared at her. _Humans can be so funny at times. I think this could be the start of a friendship._

Miguel wiped his face and looked at the chocolate brown Labrador, who merely looked back. He patted the floor next to him and the dog came and sat down. Miguel looked at the tag on her collar. _Orion, ships dog._ He scratched her behind the ears and she wagged her tail in appreciation.

Miguel looked around the small room he was in _where am I?_ He got up and limped to the cell door. _Looks like a ships cell._ Miguel sat back down. A pair of heavy boots were thudding down the passage and a large man came into view. He was tall and bald and he was carrying a set of keys. He unlocked the door and dragged Miguel out Orion started barking wildly. He glared at her and she shut up, cowering.

"The Captain wants to see ye." He scowled at Miguel wondering why Cortes didn't just throw him overboard along with the dumb mutt.

Miguel pulled himself up and limped to the door followed by Orion. He was grabbed roughly by the collar and dragged to Cortes' cabin. The bald man pushed Miguel into the cabin.

"Here he is captain."

Cortes looked up from his paperwork. "Thank you. Get back out on deck.

The man saluted and closed the door behind him. Miguel looked anxiously at Cortes. Orion whined and nudged his hand.

"There is no need to look so worried Miguel." he said kindly. He waved his hand to the seat in front of his desk. "Sit."

Miguel hesitated then sat down, Orion followed protectively behind. As Cortes finished his paperwork Miguel took a good look around the cabin. It was big with two windows on the left and right walls and one large one behind Cortes. It wasn't furnished luxuriously but it clearly showed that Cortes was either well off or didn't spend his money readily. Miguel was brought back to the present by Cortes locking his papers in a box on his desk. Cortes studied him for a few moments then stood up.

"I have a proposition for you Miguel. You follow that friend of yours and I will give you part of my profits from this expedition." he glanced at Miguel who looked unfazed.

"What friend sir? I why should I follow them?"

It was a good thing for Cortes that he had his back to Miguel otherwise Miguel would have seen the mixture of emotions that crossed Cortes' face. _So he cannot remember, this could be used to my advantage. I'll get him to track his friend down then I will kill them both and take the gold._ Cortes turned to face Miguel with a smile on his face.

"Well done Miguel! You have passed the test!"

By now Miguel was thoroughly confused. _Test? What test? Who is he and who is this friend he's talking about?_ "Test?"

Cortes sighed sadly. He turned to Miguel with a sad look on his face. "You suffered a head injury and a thief named Tulio convinced you to join him." his face darkened. "I thought you lost to us." his face lit up. "but now you have returned."

Miguel frowned slightly, there was something not quite right about this. All his instincts told him not to trust this man.

Seeing the look on Miguel's face Cortes sighed heavily. "I see that he has persuaded you well. Trust me Miguel, I mean you no harm." he looked down at Orion "Even your dog remembers you."

Miguel looked at Orion. _That's true. She does seem very close to me. he doubts began to fade. Perhaps he's telling the truth._

Seeing Miguel's doubts fade, Cortes smiled and went for the kill. "Miguel Tulio has used you for his own gain. He tricked you into a life of crime. He is a wanted man and we must bring him to justice."

Miguel considered this then looked up at Cortes. "What do I have to do?

**Tulio**

Tulio lay on his back looking at the sky and feeling depressed. Even Altivo was looking down in the dumps. Tulio sighed which was returned by the horse.

"This is it Altivo. A week at sea and still no land."

Altivo neighed tiredly in reply. Tulio sat back up and took up his oars until he realised that there was green in front of him. _Since when was the sky…_ "LAND!!"

Tulio jumped out of the boat, followed by Altivo who trotted off to the grass while Tulio dragged the boat in and began dancing around. He dropped down, out of breath.

Tulio took in his surroundings as he caught his breath. The beach was on the edge of what looked , to Tulio, like a forest. There was a stream leading inland to his left and a pile of rocks which resembled a birds head. Tulio frowned and pulled out the map from his pocket. He looked back at the rocks, then the map, then the stream, then the map and back up again.

"Nombre de dios." he muttered. A smile crept across his face. "Altivo!" he whistled the horse over "Guess where we're going."

* * *

Tulio looked at the map and back up again. "A rock. We came all this way…for a rock?" he sighed and mounted Altivo. "Come on boy, we're outta here." he turned to leave but his path was blocked by a native. _Strange. I didn't see any settlements._ "Um…I was just about to leave, so if you would just…"

The native bowed. "My Lord, you have finally arrived."

Tulio stared back at him. "Err…yeah."

"I am your high-priest, Tzekel Kan. Allow me to lead the way to our city."

Tulio and Altivo followed him through a waterfall and into a boat. It wasn't long before a glittering golden light met their eyes. As they came out of the tunnel the city emerged.

Tulio gaped. _El Dorado! Look at all this gold._

Tzekel Kan smiled proudly. "Impressive my Lord?"

Tulio nodded. "Very." he noticed the people looking at him in awe. He frowned _Why are they looking at me like that?_ he looked around but they avoided his gaze. _Wait! Tzekel Kan called me Lord. I'll have to find out more._

The boat docked and they stepped into the parting crowd with the high-priest leading the way. They reached the steps of a temple.

"I expect you will want to rest after your long journey my Lord?"

"Um…yeah that would be nice."

Tzekel Kan bowed. "Allow me."

He led the way to the top of the temple. _I'm going to need a weeks worth of rests after this._ Thought Tulio in exhaustion. He was bowed in.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

And Tulio was alone. He looked around and sighed. "Miguel would've loved this Altivo."

The horse neighed sadly. Tulio sighed and paced around the room not knowing that he was been watched.

Chel watched him from the shadows. First she had been afraid, thinking that he really was a God. But watching now she could see that he was only human, and alone. _He and this… Miguel. They must have been close. He needs someone to talk to. _She approached the bed where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"I know what it's like to loose someone close to you. Miguel must have been special."

Tulio jumped and turned to face her. He calmed down when he saw her sympathy. _Looks like someone around here has some sense._ He buried his head in his hands. Chel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it? It does help."

"He was my best friend, more like my brother really. I've never been away from him for long…" he stopped trying to hold back the tears. Chel shushed him and held him.

Beyond the curtain the chief listened. _Best give them some peace._ He turned away and left.

Several miles away Miguel sat thinking over what Cortes had said. _I don't trust him._ he frowned _Something in his story doesn't feel right._ He scratched Orion behind the ears. _I'll go along with his plan though. Maybe this Tulio knows something._

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 2. Yeah. I need to go and plot the other chapter.

Does anyone know the name of the chief?

I WILL UPDATE!!

Everyone drags friend from shadows meet my Beta reader Loz. Sobs I don't know where I 'd be without her. EVERYONE THANK HER!!!

Hope you enjoyed this very late chapter!

**Nooka**


	3. The trail the we blaze

Looks tearful Why did I only get one review? What did I do wrong? Well I'm updating because I love this fic so much…and because I finally got a review for chapter 2. THANK YOU HIKARU HAYASHI Hugs you're the best!Also, I would like to apologise in advance for any grammatical, spelling or any other errors.

**Disclaimer: **Je ne le possède pas.

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

**Scene/time changes**

"_We must follow the trail!"_

"_What trail?"_

"_The trail that we blaze…that trail that we blaze!"_

* * *

He stood, looking out of his window with a thoughtful expression upon his hardened features. His plan seemed to be unfolding well, once Miguel's doubts to his tale had faded. Miguel certainly seemed to believe that he was a member of the crew and was a good worker. Too bad Cortes' latest plan could possibly end his life as well as Tulio's and the lives of the citizens of El Dorado. Not that Cortes cared. As far as he was concerned, it was two less thieves and a city less of savages in the world. Who cared, as long as he and King Charles V got gold?

Cortes smiled. Gold. Just the thought of it banished the worries of his latest scheme. With the amount of gold El Dorado was said to posses, he could become the richest and the most powerful man in Spain. A knock at the door broke him from his fantasies. "Enter!"

A balding sailor with a limp entered Cotes' cabin. "Shall I man the boats, Captain?"

"No Delano, send Miguel up here." The first mate frowned at this response but stayed silent. He saluted and left, it was best not to question the Captain when he had a plan.

Cortes sat behind his desk and smiled in satisfaction. He may not have the map but the boy would be able to find his friend and the City of Gold. Once inside the city he would kill the two thieves and anyone who stood in his way, he would be the wealthiest man in Spain. Cortes looked up as Miguel entered, followed by his ever-faithful dog. Cortes placed a smile on his face, it wouldn't do to have Miguel question him this far into the plan.

"Good morning Miguel." He waved his hand at one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Take a seat." He said kindly, smiling reassuringly as Miguel did so. "I have called you here to go over the plan again. Now, you are to go ashore with Orion and track the thief down. This shouldn't prove to be much of a problem as he stole my horse and I'm sure your dog could pick up his scent." Miguel nodded to show that he understood. "Once you have found him, bring him to me. It is important that you should arouse no suspicion so take your time." He clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "Do not fail me." Sensing dismissal, Miguel nodded and turned to leave.

"I will not fail you, Captain." He beckoned for Orion to follow and left for provisions.

Cortes smirked as he watched Miguel leave the room. The gold would be his soon, it was only a matter of time.

Miguel dumped his bag into the longboat and turned to say goodbye. With the exception of Delano, he was on good terms with the crew and it seemed that they were sorry to see him go.

"Now you take care o' yerself, lad. Yer don't know what's in them woods." Cautioned Arlo, who had become like a father to Miguel with his kindness and words of wisdom.

"Tell us all 'bout your adventures when you get back." Said Diego, looking wistfully at the longboat. "Wish I could go with you."

Miguel laughed and patted Diego's shoulder. "To get eaten alive by bugs? Wish I was staying onboard, but the Captain's orders are law." He climbed into the longboat. "I'll see you soon." Miguel lowered the boat into the water, picked up the oars and started rowing toward land.

Miguel whistled happily as his drew closer, secretly relieved to be away from Cortes and his First Mate. Delano did everything in his power to make Miguel's life a misery but with the support of the rest of the crew, life was anything but a misery. Indeed, if they had a different Captain and First Mate, life onboard 'The Adria' would be pleasant. Miguel's thoughts drifted to his unknown past and this man, Tulio. _I wonder what he looks like. How will I know it's him when I get there? _He wondered what was so important about Tulio that Cortes wanted him. _I could easily lead them to El Dorado assuming I get there. What does Cortes want with him? _Orion barked as the boat bumped onto the beach. Miguel watched in amusement as she ran up and down the beach. He sighed and shook his head. "Come on Orion." He picked up his bag of provisions and a scrap of material from Tulio's shirt. "Come on girl we've got places to go, people to find and errands to run." He held out the scrap of material to her and she sniffed it eagerly before sniffing the ground. Miguel frowned as she chased to and fro, searching fro the scent. Then something caught his eye at the other end of the beach. He shielded his eyes against the sun with his hand. "Orion, this way girl."

Orion followed him, panting in the heat. Miguel inspected the seaweed covered object before him. _It looks like a boat. _A sharp bark broke him from his musings, Orion had found the trail and it led into the jungle. Miguel groaned. _Great! I'm going to get eaten alive by insects. They'll find me weeks later, dead of starvation and half eaten by wild beasts. _He shook his head in attempt to drive his pessimistic thoughts away and followed Orion into the unknown.

**El Dorado**

The sun had risen a few hours ago casting its warming glow over the golden city, another battle won with the forces of Darkness, much to the relief of the towns folk. Another day to do with as they pleased.

High above the city in one of its temple, slept a dark haired young Spaniard, oblivious to the bustling activity in the city below. Before him sat a native woman reluctant to do her duty in waking him. She watched his face, devoid of all his waking worries. He looked so peaceful, you wouldn't know of the loneliness he faced when he was awake. She knew she'd have to wake him soon, the priest wanted an audience with him and it was foolish not to turn up, God or no.

"He does look peaceful when he sleeps, doesn't he?" Chel whipped round only to come face to face with Chief Tannabok. He smiled gently. "Don't' worry, Chel. I won't tell him you that watch him while he sleeps." He sat down beside her and regarded Tulio in concern.

"He really misses Miguel, the only time he doesn't look unhappy is when he's distracted." She sighed. "I know I haven't known him long, but it hurts to see him this way."

"He is not alone. We'll help him through this difficult time." A movement in the corner of his eye caught the Chief's attention. He looked up to see one of his guards hovering in the doorway. He patted Chel's shoulder in comfort and made his way outside to see what the problem was that would warrant a visit from a member of his elite.

Chel watched her Chief go with a lighter heart. If Chief Tani thought that there was hope then she wouldn't give up on Tulio yet, she only preyed that Tulio was strong enough. Although he'd only been here a short while, she knew that she had fallen in love with him and she didn't know what she would do if she were to loose him.

**Outside El Dorado.**

****

Miguel picked himself up off the ground. The footprints were that of a barefooted person, a horse and someone wearing Spanish shoes. He followed their path to a waterfall where they disappeared. Miguel looked doubtfully at the waterfall and then at Orion, who was sitting patiently awaiting his decision. "I don't know, Orion, what if there's a deep pool or a rock face behind it?"

Orion stood up, gave a bark and plunged in. "ORION!" Miguel chased in after her and fell into a waist deep river. He resurfaced and was met by his companion's green eyes, which he could swear were regarding him in amusement. He glared at Orion and flicked some water at her causing her to jump back with a yelp. Grumbling, Miguel pulled himself onto a narrow pathway at one side of the tunnel where Orion was currently shaking herself.

"Oh quit being such a puppy, it was just a splash of water! Besides, you could do with a bath." He chose to ignore the threatening growl at the mention of the word 'bath'.

Miguel put a cautious foot forward. Relief flooded him when he didn't fall. With his back to the wall, he put his left hand on the wall and felt his way along the tunnel with Orion following cautiously behind, ready to bark if her human fell in. They had been travelling for a while and Miguel had begun to debate with himself whether or not this was the right way in when a small broke the surrounding darkness. The end of the tunnel!

"Nearly there, just a little further." He said to reassure himself as much as the dog behind him.

They emerged, a short while later, blinking in a heavenly-lit city of gold. Orion jumped onto the bank, grateful to have solid ground beneath her feet. Miguel snorted and followed her up under the awed gaze of the citizens of El Dorado. They parted as he walked towards one of the temples, watching him walk in a silence that Miguel found quite eerie. A native, with his black hair pulled tightly back from his face, greeted him enthusiastically at the steps of the middle temple.

"My Lord." He gave a low bow. Miguel exchanged a 'what the hell?' look with Orion. "We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival…"

"Welcome to El Dorado." He was interrupted by a large, but friendly looking, Native. "I am Chief Tannabok." He extended his hand in the typical western greeting that Tulio had taught him.

Miguel smiled and shook the Chief's hand. "I'm Miguel and the dog is Orion."

"You must be tired after your long journey, my Lord." Said Tzekel-Kan, not wanting Chief Tannabok to gain the God's favour. "Allow me to show you to your rooms."

He started up the stairs followed reluctantly by Miguel, who had decided that he preferred the Chief to the scary, butt-kissing guy in front. He turned to the Chief. "Who is he?" he asked, pointing at Tzekel-Kan.

"He is the priest of El Dorado, Tzekel-Kan."

"And he knew that I was coming?" asked Miguel incredulously.

Chief Tannabok smiled at the disbelieving Spaniard at his side. "Your coming was predicted many centuries ago. One stranger appeared and he assumed that another one would follow."

Miguel was silent for a moment. _So Tulio **is** here._ He turned back to the Chief. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the stone in front of the waterfall, would it?"

Chief Tannabok's smile widened, he defiantly liked this one. "It would indeed, Lord Miguel."

Miguel grinned. "Call me Miguel, you're starting to sound like Tzekel-Kan."

The Chief laughed. "Then call me Chief Tani."

They fell into a companionable silence and followed the straight-backed priest up the stairs.

_How many more steps? _Thought Miguel, too out of breath to speak. He glanced at Orion, who was panting heavily. _It better not be any further, I don't want to carry the dog up. _

"Nearly there, Miguel. I must day, you're holding up better than Tulio."

Miguel smiled but didn't speak. Air was precious. He was so focused on trying not to suffocate that he nearly walked into the back of Tzekel-Kan.

Tzekel-Kan swept back the curtain and bowed the out of breath Miguel inside. "I hope it is to your liking, My Lord. If you are in need of anything, please don't hesitate to call."

Miguel plastered a smiled onto his face. "Of course, I'll remember to call…" Tzekel-Kan smiled and bowed before leaving. "…Someone other than you." He added after the priest left, earning him a chuckle from Chief Tani, who followed Tzekel-Kan out.

"Miguel?" whispered a shocked voice. Miguel turned around and came face to face with a tall, black haired, blue-eyed man. Before he knew what was happening, Miguel found himself in a bone-crushing hug. He awkwardly returned it. "I thought you were dead, that Cortes must've thrown you overboard or something." He pulled back and looked at Miguel closely. "Miguel, are you alright?"

Miguel smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine! I just…didn't expect to see you here! I should be asking if you're alright." He took in Tulio's appearance. "You look like death warmed up."

Tulio laughed. "You had me worried sick! Don't do that to me again!" He jumped as something wet touched his bare foot. Looking down he met the gaze of a brown Labrador.

"Ah, that's Orion. Orion, Tulio. Tulio, Orion."

Tulio scratched Orion behind the ears. "Oh, that reminds me. Your horse will want to see you!"

Chel watched from the shadows as Tulio led Miguel to the other side of the temple where Altivo stayed. She frowned thoughtfully, something about Miguel didn't add up. _He didn't act excited at being reunited with Tulio. From what Tulio's told me, they're as close as brothers. So why didn't Miguel greet him in the same way that Tulio did? _She narrowed her eye and left the two friend's together, she'd corner Miguel and question him later.

* * *

Ahhh, the plot thickens and guess what? Nooka actually knows where this fic is going! Go me!

Well I hope this chapter is ok, feed back is welcome! So don't be shy, press the little purple button labelled GO and leave Nooka a message. _Shakes tin_ Pleeease review generously.

Also, big thank you to Hikaru Hayashi for the Chief's name. I was wondering what it was.

Read and Review,

**Nooka**.


End file.
